antara aku, dia dan mantanku
by saerusa
Summary: tentang seseorang yang datang dan tidak pergi— aokuro/kagakuro. semi-plotless {project 2/9}


**knb (c) mas fujimaki **

**story is mine**

**Credit buat tante fvvn always menemani maboq knb every Sunday :")**

**warning: au, typo, plot implisit, panjang cuy, ooc, rangsak**

_**ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP KAGAKURO. GALAU!AOMINE **_

* * *

_**.**_

_Everything not saved will be lost._

_-Nintendo Quit Message._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(dulu waktu Aomine masih jadi cahayanya Kuroko alias pacarnya)**

_Aomine-kun pernah berjanji padaku._

"Tetsu,"

"Ya, Aomine-kun?"

"Aku akan selalu menjadi cahayamu."

Pertandingan basket selalu menjadi momen paling menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa Kuroko, Aomine akan kesulitan. Tanpa Aomine, Kuroko hanya akan menemui kesepian. Tanpa keduanya, Teikou kehilangan cahaya dan bayangan.

_Untuk masa depan seterusnya, karena kami tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini._

Cara lelaki itu bermain sangat pro, cepat, posisi semustahil apapun—Aomine bisa menembak bola dengan akurat. Kuroko sangat mengagumi Aomine.

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aomine-kun tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku menghibur diriku sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa Aomine-kun bukanlah tipe orang yang hobi mengumbar kalimat manis itu kepadaku._

_Tapi, Aomine-kun selalu ada di sisiku. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. _

_Ini sudah akhir kelulusan sekolah. Dan Aomine-kun tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. _

Dari minggu ke minggu, Kuroko senang, Aomine punya cara sendiri untuk melimpahkan rasa sayangnya. Dari bulan ke bulan, Kuroko senang, meskipun lama-kelamaan, hanya punggung Aomine yang ia tatap.

Kuroko sudah bermain sekuat tenaga, mencapai batas. Aomine terus bermain. Kuroko sudah kelelahan, Aomine tak peduli. Kuroko sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga, Aomine hanya bilang... "Boleh juga kau Tetsu,"

Kuroko sudah eungap, Aomine bilang... "Ayo terus berusaha!"

Kuroko sudah megap-megap, "Kamu belum mencoba yang terbaik,"

Kuroko sudah memberikan seluruhnya, Aomine bilang... "Hanya segini kemampuanmu, Tetsu?"

.

Semua karena cahaya Aomine terlalu silau. Hingga tak mengizinkan eksistensi bayangan ada. Dan tangan Aomine sendiri yang menutupi kedua mata Kuroko. Mereka berbeda dunia.

.

"Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku sendiri,"

Senyum lenyap dari wajah Kuroko.

"Yang bisa mencintai aku hanyalah aku sendiri,"

Dan dunia Kuroko berhenti berputar detik itu juga.

_Dan Aomine-kun tak ada di sisiku._

"Aomine-kun, aku ingin menyelesaikan hubungan ini,"

"Kenapa?"

"Skor flappy birdsmu terlalu tinggi untukku. 1567 dan aku hanya 4. Aku takut kamu malu punya pacar seperti aku," Kuroko tersenyum perih, "Aku tak pandai memainkan burung seperti kau, Aomine-kun,"

"Aomine-kun terlalu handal bermain flappy birds, rasanya kemampuanku tak dibutuhkan lagi,"

"Hei aku tak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Aomine-kun terimakasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini. Mengajarkanku apa itu basket. Kalau dengan Aomine-kun, basket menjadi sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan,"

"Terimakasih untuk semua kenangan yang Aomine-kun berikan,"

"Maaf kalau aku lemah untuk Aomine-kun, tak bisa mengimbangi gaya bermain Aomine-kun yang hebat dan tak terkalahkan,"

"Aomine-kun, maaf dan terimakasih,"

Bahkan Kuroko tak mendengar jawaban Aomine.

_Dan semuanya tidak berjalan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

**(sekarang, Kagami jadi cahayanya Kuroko alias kekasihnya)**

"Jir Bakagami,"

"Ahomine kepret,"

Dari semua takdir yang menuntun Aomine untuk pergi ke lapangan kota, kenapa dari semua peluang yang ada ia harus bertatap muka dengan kekasih baru dari mantan yang paling ia sayangi? Mau balik badan keburu gengsi. Masalahnya Kagami langsung tahu kalau makhluk satu-satunya berjaket biru di lapangan ini hanyalah Aomine Daiki.

"Yaelah malah ketemu elo," Aomine ngupil, dalam hati ingin ngamuk, ingin teriak pada langit _KENAPA GUE HARUS KETEMU KAGAMIIIIIIIIIII_—namun langit tak pernah memberi jawaban. Karena Kagami adalah tunangan budiman dari Kuroko. Ahahaha, Aomine rapopo.

"Tetsu mana?"

"Lagi belanja makanan."

Hanya jeda tiga detik sebelum Aomine menghela napas dan menatap Kagami dengan tatatapan yang sulit didefinisikan.

"Gue pingin balikan sama dia,"

Kagami melotot dahsyat. Aomine sungguh orang yang berterus terang, jujur dan tepat sasaran.

"Lo ga lagi sakaw kan,"

"Nggak, gue pingin balikan ama dia,"

"Men, dia pacar gue, lo bisa kan jangan flirtingan? atau elo milih bogeman gue? men, ini urusan antar cowok, kita bisa _one on one_, kalo mao,"

"_One on one_?"

"BOLEH BANGET LO! YANG MENANG JADI PACAR TETSU OKE?"

Kagami meneguk ludah. Masalahnya, Aomine bukan lawan sembarangan. Makhluk Tuhan itu lawannya yang paling berbahaya.

"Bro, asal lo tau, Kuroko udah milih gue, jadi lo ngga ada urusan lagi sama Kuroko, _are u understand, he is mine, always mine, i believe u dont understand what i say_," Kagami menyisir rambut ke belakang, pasang tampang gahar ala harimau garang.

"Ngomong naon atuh ari maneh," Aomine sendawa. "Aing nggak ngerti,"

"ELO BIKIN SEMUANYA JADI GAGAL KLIMAKS!" Kagami asli ingin merujak Aomine sampai binasa, "KESEL GUE! PLEASE."

"YA ELO BISA KAN NGOMONG PAKAI BAHASA INDONESIA!" Aomine ngotot anti kekalahan. "GUE GAPAHAM ELO NGOMONG APA WAJAR KAN."

"IYA BISA TAPI KAN GUE GA SENGAJA KECEPLOSAN PAKAI BAHASA INGGRIS!"

"ANJRIT MENTANG-MENTANG BULE JANGAN SONGONG LO TOD!"

"LO KALO SIRIK GA PERNAH TINGGAL DI AMERIKA TINGGAL NGOMONG APA SUSAHNYA!"

"Bacot lo, Bakagami. Soon Tetsu bakal gue sikat sebelum elo berhasil ngedip." Aomine menyebarkan aura biru gelap ke segala arah. "Lo mesti paham bro, kemungkinan gue rebut Tetsu itu ada."

"Lo harus tau, Kagami. Tetsu bisa jadi milik gue lagi, karena lo gatau apa-apa tentang kita berdua,"

"Lo, belum ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang udah gue lakui bareng Tetsu,"

"So, idung lo jangan gede dulu. Kita liat aja nanti, Tetsu milih siapa,"

"Lo ga tau kan apa yang udah gue lakuin dimasa lalu bersama Tetsu."

Kagami membiarkan Aomine nyerocos lebar dan panjang. Sebagai pria sejati, _lady first_.

"Iya, gue gatau apa yang elo lakuin bareng Kuroko di masa lalu. Emang bener, gue anak baru dari Amrik, dateng kesini bukan siapa-siapanya Kuroko," Tiba-tiba Aomine terenyuh melihat sorot mata Kagami. Sebegitu cintanya Kagami pada Kuroko?

"Gue ga masalah elo udah ngapain aja sama Kuroko dulu. Yang penting di masa depan lo yang mewek liat gue sama Kuroko ngapain,"

Kalimat Kagami sungguh rendah hati namun menonjok Aomine secara psikologikal, telak.

"Iya gue tau cinta sontoloyo lo membakar sepanas kepala lo yang merah."

Kagami memegang kepalanya, ah ternyata benar saja, panas. Kok Aomine tahu.

"Lo mesti tau kalo yang namanya kesempatan kedua itu eksis walau sedikit."

"Dan gue yang bakal ngapus kesempatan kedua elo,"

"Elo yang bakal nangis liat Tetsu balik ke gue sementara elo belom pernah ngapa-ngapain dia."

Lubang hidung Aomine mengembang layaknya kue diberi baking powder.

"Gue cinta banget sama Kuroko—meski elo pernah ngapa-ngapain dia, gue bisa nerima dia, gue bisa nerima Kuroko apa adanya, nggak kayak elo yang udah seneng-seneng, pergi, nyampakin gitu, aja dan sekarang minta balikan? elo punya malu gak sih?"

Aomine tahu Kagami sedang menghajarnya dengan jurus seribu tonjokan maut.

Beginilah mereka. Sempat-sempatnya ngobrol dulu sebelum _one on one_.

"Kutarik kata-kata gue, Kagami!" tawa kesetanan Aomine menerbitkan api dan menggelora di bola matanya—

"ELO LAWAN TERBAIK GUE BUAT NGEDAPETIN TETSU!"

Lagi-lagi Aomine gagal klimaks :(

Soalnya, waktu dia mau lompat, kakinya terkilir, dia terpeleset dan boa-boa kojor alias tak bangun-bangun. Dompet di saku jaketnya terlempar keluar di dekat sepatu Kagami. Aomine tijalikeuh _as known as_ jatuh tak diharapkan.

Watir banget, untung Kagami ketawa sedih dalam hati :(

"Dompet gue itu oi," Aomine masih terduduk, mengusap-usap pinggangnya. "Jangan diambil,"

"Elo mah hobi banget ngerusak momen penting," Kagami cuman bisa elus dada, tidak paham dengan mantan Kuroko yang satu ini. Kagami pada dasarnya lelaki berhati mulia, pun meraih dompet Aomine. "Gue gak bakal ngambil uang elo kok, tenang aja,"

"JANGAN KATA GUE DENGER BIAR GUE AJA YANG NGAMBIL," Galaknya Aomine kumat sayang timingnya telat—

Aomine sewot sendiri—_anjrit, anjrit Kagami jangan sampe buka dompet itu plis-plis-plis—janGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN HARTA BENDA GUE ADA DI SITU SEMUA HA—_

"Anjrit," Kagami mengumpat.

"_WHAT THE HELL THING YOU GETTTTT WHAT THE KEPRET THING THE FAQ THE VAP VAP THE GEBLEK THE ASFGH_—" mengumpat season 2, "YOU THE REAL OF FAQQ0000DDD,"

"NGAPAIN LO LAMINATING FOTO KUROKO, HAAAAAA?"

Kuroko di bawah siraman senja matahari, ditiup angin pesisir pantai, menyeruput vanilla milkshake sembari tersenyum lembut terabadikan dalam sepotret foto ukuran 4x5 yang dilaminating. Tersimpan aman di lipatan pertama dompet Aomine.

"LO NGAPAIN MASIH NYIMPEN FOTO KUROKO ELO YA AMPUN GUE TAU ELO MASIH CINTA TAPI GA GINI-GINI AMAT YA,"

"YA BAE WE GUE MAU NYIMPEN FOTO TETSU JUGA TERSERAH GUE YANG BISA NGATUR DIRI GUE CUMAN GUE SEORANG,"

"TAPI SEKARANG KUROKO PUNYA AING,"

"TERSERAH SIA AING POKOKNYA MASIH CINTA!"

"Ah, halo Aomine-kun,"

Suara ini, suara yang Aomine kenali sampai terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Aomine berbalik dan ia menemukan separuh jiwanya yang menghilang. Ada di hadapannya dengan kaus merah dan sekantung plastik makanan.

"Kagami-kun, ini jus jeruknya,"

Dan Aomine merasa terkena erupsi gunung krakatau saat itu juga.

"Tetsu," _sebenernya gue masih sayang elo. Tapi gue gak yakin elo masih sayang sama gue_.

"Doumo, Aomine-kun,"

Kuroko menyapanya seperti biasa, seperti dulu saat mereka masih bersama. Tidak ada yang beda dari tatapannya, nada suara, sampai raut wajahnya.

Pernahkah kamu merasa ingin menangis namun tidak ada airmata yang keluar dan pada akhirnya kamu menerawang hampa tak tentu arah bersamaan dengan perasaanmu perlahan pecah berkeping-keping?

Aomine sekarang mengalaminya. Mungkin bagi Kuroko ia mantan terbajingan. Namun bagi Aomine, Kuroko adalah mantan yang susah dilupakan.

"Ada banyak minuman, Aomine-kun mau rasa apa?"

"Rasa sayang yang pernah ada, Tetsu,"

"AIIIIIHH MATEEEEEEE, AOMINE LO JANGAN GODAIN KUROQOOO DEPAN GUE DONG AH"

"Kuroko sekarang pacar gueee, Aomine!"

Kagami mengatakannya semudah ia bernapas dan Aomine menerima kenyataan sesulit ia bernapas.

.

.

.

_Midorima cara lo mof on gimana_

_Ini xiavha_

_Midorima jan becanda lo mau gue sumpahin_

_Kasih tau lo sapa gue santet_

_Mantan pertama Tetsu_

_Oh gue ada Takao sih_

_jadi elo cari pacar baru _

_Yapz_

_Yah kamu jadi alay :(( aing sedih _

_Aing lebih sedih denger sia jadi jomblo sampai tua :((_

_Anjrit apa maksud lo_

_Ya elo tinggal cari coce baru_

_Gue bukan elo yang digemari oleh berbagai lapisan masyarakat :((_

_KATANYA ELO CAHAYA TAUNYA PRET LO HIDUP DI BAWAH BAYANG-BAYANG KUROKO hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahhaahahHAHAHAHHA_

_ANJRIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT ASEM LO NYESEL GUE SMS ELO_

_Lo jangan maso ngaku aja lo punya dakimakura Kuroko pakai kemeja putih elo kan_

_AWAS AJA KALO HAPE LO ADA YANG PINJEM_

_Ngaku aja lo sebenernya author puisi cinta di koran-koran tentang mantan _

_MIDORIMA PLIS APUS SMS ELO HARGA DIRI GUE KEMANA_

_Kan elo yang bilang buang mantan pada tempatnya waktu SMP_

_IYA GuE DULU KHILAV_

_Alay lo_

_Ketularan elo_

_Lo jangan suka nginget-nginget masa lalu pinggang gue aja sampe sakit tiapkali nginget kenangan yang lalu_

_Elo pinggang yang sakit gue hati yang sakit_

_Ya kan gue ada Takao_

_ANJRIT GUE PAHAM ELO SONGONGNYA MINTA AMPUN YA_

_Gue ga ngerti sama elo. Segede apa kesabaran elo ngeliat Kuroko jalan sama Kagami dan elo cuman bisa ngeliatin mereka berdua dari belakang_

_Hati gue selapang samudra_

_Bukan, elo masokis pemula tapi level elo udah pro_

_Makasih udah muji gue apakah gue harus kecup tangan elo_

_Jijay. Elo lupain dia_

_Memori gue isinya cuman dia_

_Gue nawarin jasa cuci otak mau ga_

_Gamau gue takut ikut aliran sesat_

_Elo jangan dikit-dikit keinget dia_

_Gimana gue nggak keingetan, wong dia lucu banget hati gue mana bisa diajak kompromi_

_Tenangkan diri dengan secangkir baygon_

_Elo mau gue mati_

_cara paling cepat lepas dari sakit hati_

_Elo pinter_

_Minum buyung upik_

_Stres lo_

_Lo jangan ke pantai besok_

_Kenapa_

_Gue gamau nonton berita ada jomblo tewas tergulung ombak kenangan masa lalu_

_KEPRET SIA_

_Gue juga gamau nonton berita ada jomblo sakit jiwa gegara masih cinta sama mantannya_

_JIR SINI LO MAU GUE CEKEK_

_Tinggian gue keles_

_CUMAN BEDA BERAPA CM SIH_

_Gue udah berhasil sejauh 1234567890km dari Kuroko. Elo? Haha._

_Lo sadis banget ama gue. Ada cara lain nggak_

_Lo punya hobi gak sih selain basket_

_Ga ada_

_Fix lo turunan aomine cuman berhenti sampai garis elo_

_sadis lo_

_kali-kali elo disadisin ama orang jarang-jarang lo biasanya sadisin hati orang kan_

_Sial kenapa kelakuan bejat akashi nular ke elo_

_Jan bawa-bawa nama keramat itu lagi_

...

_Ini Daiki?_

_..._

_Anjrit midorima, akashi ngesms gue langsung_

_Kata gue juga apa dia kan raja jin pastinya tau elo lah ga nurut sama gue rasain tuh_

_..._

_Daiki kalau kamu ada urusan sama saya, bilang ^_^)/_

...

_Midorima, akashi ngems pake emot coy gue merinding anjir berasa masuk ke the conjuring plus final destination jir ini lebih nyeremin dari hantu rangsak thailand_

_..._

_Daiki kalau kamu tidak bisa move on, bagaimana jika kamu mencoba sensasi balap liar denganku? Atau kau mencoba jika cinta ditolak, jin ifrit bertindak? b(^_^)d_

_..._

_MIDORIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOLONGIN GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BALES MIDORIMA BALESSSS_

.

.

.

_Imayoshi-san_

_Ya Aomine-kun_

_Tau cara move on nggak_

_Gampang, buka aja album kenangan kalian berdua, inget-inget lagi kenangan manis kalian berdua sampai rasanya kamu mau mati, buka lagi sms kalian berdua, inget gimana angetnya dia kalau dipeluk Aomine-kun_

_Imayoshi-san aku harap kamu gagal masuk universitas_

_Sayang sekali Aomine-kun, aku sudah diterima di jurusan hukum_

.

_Kise_

_AOMINECCHYYYYY_

_Kise how to forget tetsu_

_HOW YOU DARE FORGET KUROKOCCHI HOW YOU DARE _

.

"GADA YANG BISA NGERTIIN GUE KECUALI GUE SENDIRI FIX...HIKSSSSSSS,"

—Aomine Daiki 17, mencari solusi pada sahabat-sahabatnya malah ditawari pesugihan.

.

.

.

"Aomine-kun tahu Katulampa? Kami dapat tugas untuk wawancara petugas disana,"

"Gue nggak tau apa itu Katulampa. Yang gue tau, tanpamu gue hampa,"

"AOMINEEEE BERHENTYYYY PLEASE CAN YOU STOP THAT FAQYYYNNN GOMbaALZ AH I CANnot STAND WITH YOU ANYMOREEEE!"

"Yaudah ini, Aomine-kun, aku juga bawa roti udang dan burger, Aomine-kun mau yang mana?"

"Roti udang 'lumpuhkan ingatan'."

"ASTAGA AOMINE I FEEL WATIR ON YOU..."

"Yah, supaya gue bisa lupain pacar elo, Kagami... "

Roti udangnya sungguh menggugah kenangan lama. Kilasan balik yang Aomine kubur susah payah di palung hatinya muncul ke permukaan dengan begitu mudah. _Elo tau ga Tetsu elo makin lama makin lucu hati gue lama-lama lumutan kalo elo dari hari ke hari kayak bayi, hati gue tersentil kaaan..._

"Hoo, jadi pacar baru elo itu Kagami, Tetsu?"

"Benar, Aomine-kun."

Aomine nangis.

Selera Kuroko setelah putus darinya melejit drastis. Entahlah, Aomine merasa dia seperti korban kejahatan genosida. Mainannya sama bule bukan orang pedalaman lagi. Dia hitam, Kagami putih. Dia cuman bisa makan, Kagami bisa masak.

Apakah ini yang namanya tamparan karma dari Kuroko. Apakah ini namanya suratan takdir. Apakah ini hukuman karena dulu membuang Kuroko begitu saja

Apakah...

Kepala Aomine nyaris bucat kalau berpikir terus.

"Ah rasanya, sejak aku melupakan perasaan itu, aku jadi merindukan saat dulu kita bersama."

"Sana lo berdua ngobrol aja,"

"Kagami-kun mau kemana?"

"Laper, gue mau kek warung dulu pokoknya gue balik, kalian udah selesei ngobrolnya oke?"

"Gue tau apa yang lo rasain, kurang baik apa gue ngasih waktu buat elo berdua ngomong," Kagami senyum bersahaja.

"Kok elo ngebiarin gue ngobrol ama Tetsu?" Aomine bengong.

"Kan gue percaya sama Kuroko,"

.

"Aku gak bisa lupa bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku jadi sangat-sangat merindukanmu sekarang,"

"Dadaku terasa sesak saat melihat Kagami memelukmu,"

"Aomine-kun tidak pernah sadar."

"Katamu kamu cinta padaku selamanya." Kuroko tersenyum, dia melapisi kesedihan dengan topeng datar. _Katamu kamu sayang padaku salawasna. Tapi boong banget. _"Nyatanya Aomine-kun malah meninggalkanku,"

"Kamu ada di depan mataku, namun tak bisa kumiliki lagi," Aomine mengulurkan lengan, namun terjuntai di udara. Kuroko kini tak bisa ia rangkul lagi.

"Ketika kamu ada disampingku, aku malah menyia-nyiakanmu, aku memang lelaki bodoh,"

Aomine bermonolog dengan kesedihan, dan Kuroko tak yakin sanggup mendengar isi hati dari mantan terkasihnya.

"Karena itu aku disebut Ahomine," Aomine tertawa miris, miris sekali, sampai Kuroko pun ikutan sedih mendengarnya, "Ya, tapi kamu tetap tidak belajar dari pengalaman, Tetsu. Sekarang malah bersama dengan orang berawalan Baka. Ya Aho, ya Baka. Tetsu kamu seleranya yang baka,"

Kuroko tersenyum.

"Maaf Aomine-kun. Meskipun Kagami-kun disebut Baka juga, tapi Kagami-kun tak sebodoh Aomine-kun yang meninggalkanku lalu sekarang minta balikan,"

Anjrit. Aomine jadi ikutan senyum. Senyum pedih. Pedihnya perih. Perihnya terasa ke jantung. Jantungnya yang sudah terlalu lelah. Lelah dengan hidup ini. Hidup ini yang mempermainkannya. Mempermainkan sampai ia tak bisa bangkit lagi. Sebentar lagi Aomine bertransformasi menjadi serpihan uyah (garam).

"Maaf. Gue lupa. Elo udah gabutuh sama gue lagi."

"Aku masih butuh Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun _sahabatku_."

"Tetsu, bisakah kita sekali lagi mengulanginya dari awal?" ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Aomine untuk menyelamatkan sisa-sisa cinta yang ia punya untuk Kuroko.

"Maaf Aomine-kun, tapi aku memilih Kagami-kun. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk sekarang dan nanti," Kuroko mengatakannya berhati-hati.

"Tetsu—maafkan aku Tetsu,"

"Aku memaafkanmu dari dulu, tapi aku tak bisa melupakan kesalahan yang kau perbuat, Aomine-kun,"

"Mulai dari orang asing? Lo gakenal gue, gue gakenal elo?" Aomine tak mendengarkan omongan Tetsu, wajahnya sama seperti saat dimana hari yang berhujan, Aomine lupa cara menerima passing dari Kuroko.

"Kenalin gue Aomine Daiki,"

Kuroko menunduk, tidak menyambut uluran tangan Aomine. Kalau begini caranya, Aomine menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sekaligus Kuroko.

"Ayo kita buat kenangan baru,"

"Belajar memahami bersama-sama,"

"Belajar memaafkan,"

Dan Kuroko menunduk, mengepalkan tangan. Aomine keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya membuat imannya nyaris goyah.

"Oh kayaknya gue gak punya kesempatan kedua,"

_Gue sayang elo_. "Oh oke Tetsu, gue udah gada rasa lagi sama elo," _Gue masih cinta sama elo_. "Gue harap elo baik-baik sama Kagami,"

_Gue pingin balikan._

"Ya, semoga elo langgeng sama Kagami aja ya, Tetsu,"

"Berhentilah membuat hatiku hancur, Aomine-kun,"

Kuroko memohon, "Berhentilah,"

"Melihatmu yang seperti ini hanya membuat hatiku tambah sakit. Aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini aku bahagia dengan Kagami-kun disini. Dan Aomine-kun disana sendirian kesakitan. Rasanya sungguh tak adil. Aku juga sangat berharap kau bahagia Aomine-kun,"

"Aomine-kun, setiap malam aku berdoa. Berdoa untukmu. Untukmu supaya bahagia. Bahagia bersama orang yang mengerti. Mengerti dan paham. Paham dan sabar. Sabar bersama Aomine-kun, bagaimana sifat Aomine-kun."

"Wah masa,"

"Aku serius, Aomine-kun,"

"Jangan lupakan aku. Tapi cobalah mencari yang lain selain aku,"

"Aku tidak mau dilupakan oleh Aomine-kun. Aku akan selalu mengingat Aomine-kun. Aku berharap kebahagiaan mengetuk pintu kehidupan Aomine-kun,"

"Kita bakal jadi teman selamanya?"

"_Selamanya_,"

_Aku kehilangan orang yang pernah kumiliki._

_Cinta yang datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Mencintaimu kembali setelah kau kusakiti. Sayang sekali, kau sudah mencintai orang lain. Janjiku padamu tak bisa kupenuhi, setelahnya kenangan saat kita bersama terus menghantuiku._

_Saat kita bertemu kembali, kamu benar-benar akan jadi mantanku._

Tangan Aomine menepuk-nepuk ubun-ubun Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum.

.

"Barusan Aomine abis ngapain sama kamu?"

"Nggak, aku cuman bilang dan ingin Aomine-kun bahagia dengan takdirnya sendiri,"

"Oh... Kita pulang yuk," Kagami malu-malu, "Ke rumah kita,"

.

"Tetsuya, kalau dipikir-pikir, semua mantanmu akhirnya hebat-hebat, contoh Midorima jadi dokter bedah, Aomine jadi komandan polisi di sektor utara,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku disini hanya mengajar bahasa inggris di Seirin dan mempunyai gym center tidak lebih, ya, kupikir ini terlalu biasa-biasa saja,"

"Aku senang," Kuroko menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kagami dengan tetap fokus pada buku, "Taiga-kun punya lebih banyak waktu untukku,"

"Hanya ada aku dan Taiga-kun, apalagi yang aku butuhkan?"

.

Kuroko bermimpi.

Ia tidur di pangkuan Kagami. Cahaya dari kekasihnya itu terang namun lembut, ia bisa melihat suasana lapangan basket yang sebenarnya. Kagami tak membuatnya merasa buta. Ia berada di dunia yang sama dengan Kagami.

.

Suatu hari di masa depan, Aomine berseragam polisi memencet bel rumah sederhana di pinggir kota. Ada gantungan bambu bergemerincing khas buatan anak-anak. Papan nama yang menempel permanen di pagar semen menjelaskan pemiliknya;

_{Kagami Taiga, Kagami Tetsuya}_

Aomine menekan bel sekali lagi, dan pintu terbuka

"Aomine-kun, selamat datang di rumah kami,"

Dan panggilan itu terus dikenang, _selamat datang di rumah kami._

_Kamu dan dia bukan kamu dan aku._

.

"Oi Kagami, berani menyakiti Tetsu aku takkan segan-segan memborgolmu," Kuroko menarik kursi ruang makan mereka yang hangat, Aomine memperhatikan bagaimana Kagami mengenakan apron dan menyalakan kompor.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Aomine-kun,"

"Buruk setelah bertemu denganmu dan Kagami,"

"Begitu? Kelihatannya kau semakin sehat setelah Momoi-san mengurusmu di sela kegiatannya sebagai model,"

"Ya, perempuan itu selalu punya rencana untukku dan hidupku yang berantakan,"

"Syukurlah,"

"Tidak mengajak Momoi-san?"

"Satsuki nanti menyusul, tapi nanti, sekitaran jam 4,"

"Kagami-kun, bisa memasak lebih banyak?"

"_Ah, got it roger_,"

"Oi, Aomine, kau suka lobster 'kan—Tetsuya yang bilang, pedas atau manis atau pedas manis?"

"Pedas manis saja—Astaga Tetsu kau masih ingat,"

Kuroko mengangguk kalem dan Aomine melihat Kagami cekatan memotong sayuran, menumis dengan tangan yang terampil. Kuroko membuka lemari es dan membuat Aomine tersenyum dengan tiga gelas vanilla milkshake ukuran besar.

Disini, dapur bagi Kuroko dan Kagami adalah semesta pribadi. Bagaimana Kagami menganggap loker bumbu adalah planetarium, Kuroko melihat meja makan adalah buminya. Dan Aomine menjadi tamu kehormatan dari antah berantah yang disambut ramah.

"Tentu saja kau _akan_ memborgolku." Kagami menjilat ibujarinya, mencicipi bumbu dan menabur sedikit garam, Kuroko menyiapkan nasi untuk mereka semua.

"Kenapa?"

"Tetsuya jauh lebih bahagia bersamaku,"

"Ya, aku tahu, dan memang sudah seharusnya begitu,"

.

.

.

.

_Perhaps our eyes need to be washed by our tears_

_Once in a while,_

_So that we can see_

_Life with clearer view,_

_Again._

**Alex Tan**

**e n d.**

* * *

a/n: sorry ngetiknya sambil ngantuk setengah sadar wajarlah ada yang aneh geje maaf pisan buat typo dll ah i see next week pasti sibuk dan kapan lagi saya luang kayak hari ini ahhh ngggg

thanks for reading :")


End file.
